The present invention relates to the transmission of data in binary form serially through an information channel, and more particularly, to an apparatus for decoding Manchester encoded data.
In transmitting serial digital data, it is necessary to provide a series of clock pulses in addition to the data in order to synchronize the coding of the transmitted serial data at the receiving terminal. Prior transmitting schemes have required two channels, one for data, and one for clock. To avoid the need for two channels, and to eliminate certain difficulties in magnetic recording of serial data, self-clocking codes were developed which combined data and clock signals.
The Manchester code is one self-clocking code. Manchester encoders accept clock and data signals and combine them into a single output which may then be transmitted via a single channel to the receiving terminal. When the self-clocking data signal arrives at the receiving terminal, it is processed by a Manchester decoder which separately extracts the data and clock signals.
Prior Manchester decoders have in many cases required extensive circuitry. Furthermore, the speed of prior Manchester decoders has been limited by speed limitations of the solid state components they have utilized.